1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drum brakes for motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mass loaded drum brake shoe for attenuating objectionable noise from emanating from drum brake assemblies while in use.
2. Disclosure Information
Drum brake designers have directed significant effort toward reducing the generation of objectionable noise generated during braking application. Recently, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,512, some of this effort has been directed to examining the contribution of the internal brake shoe to the generation of this noise or squeal. The '512 patent discloses non-uniform stiffening and reinforcing of the brake shoe to shift its natural frequency beyond that of the frequency of the objectionable noise being generated. Practicing this involves accurately placing several reinforcements between the brake shoe web and the table, or alternatively utilizing new blanks for the table to provide upturned flanges.
It would be desirable to reduce the objectionable noise generated by brake shoe in a drum brake assembly without requiring new blanks for the table or requiring precision positioning and welding of reinforcements at the intersection of the web and the table.